Gaara the Shinobi of Earthland
by mooseman3
Summary: Gaara has been named Kazekage and has finally been accepted by his village, or so he thinks, after being attacked by a crazed villager Gaara is sent to Earthland. Rated M for language and graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, This is my first Fanfiction, ever, so please be nice and helpful in your reviews so I can get better as a writer, not mean and hurtful so I go cry in a corner, thank you. The time setting is a few weeks before Naruto gets back his training trip with Jiraiya**

**Anyway, ****I do not ****own Fairy Tail, or Naruto.**

"**Shukaku/Demon" Talking**

'_**Shukaku/Demon' Thinking**_

"**Jutsu/Spells"**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter: 1

Gaara sat at his desk late at night in his Kazekage robes with his sand gourd just beside him, working on the last of the most hated duty as the Kazekage, paperwork.

'_Sometimes I wonder why I don't just make it a mission for genin to do_.' He quickly shook his head, if he did that then he would have a lot of protesting shinobi to deal with, and that didn't sound appealing at all.

He looked down and realized that he had finished his paperwork for the day; he grabbed his gourd before started walking home. '_I wonder if Kankuro ate my dinner again'_ he thought to himself. It had taken some time, but after the chunin exams in Konoha he was finally able to be accepted by the village and his family. Gaara smiled slightly as he remembered his first friend, Naruto Uzumaki.

He originally thought that Naruto was someone not even worth his time, or even someone he could use to prove his existence. However he was proven wrong as Naruto managed to change his view on life, and Shukaku wasn't trying to take control of Gaara anymore, or make him kill people just for smiling at him. Except on full moons, when that's all that the Ichibi tried to do. Lucky he wouldn't be seeing a full moon for a while. Life was good for the Kazekage.

"**Hey brat."**

He had to jinx it didn't he? However Gaara chose to ignore the insane tailed beat tonight, and continued on his way home.

"**Hey brat I'm fucking talking to you!"**

Gaara stopped walking. _'What could you possibly want, Shukaku?'_

"**You're being followed, and not by ANBU either, this guy wants to put your head on a mantle."**

Gaara closed his eyes and began sensing for any foreign chakra near him, and sure enough there was someone following him. Gaara knew his sand defense had one weakness, the speed at which it could block, and that's why he preferred to attack first rather than being attacked first.

"Who ever it is that's following me I suggest you come out before I attack." Gaara had dealt with something similar before, after Gaara became Kazekage he had the unfortunate pleasure of being followed by female stalkers who wanted to have the Kazekage's children, and one woman got the bright idea to follow him home in the middle of the night. That's when Shukaku told him that he was about to be attacked from behind, so Gaara quickly threw a sand bullet that barely scraped his stalkers ear, needless to say she hasn't been seen near Gaara since. However this situation was completely different.

After Gaara called out to the figure he was met with insane laughter, not as insane as Shukaku, but pretty damn close. The figure stepped out of the shadows, and revealed a tall thin man with short brown hair that rested just on top of his Suna headband. He wore the standard jounin vest covered in blood, and it looked as if he had never taken it off. "**He fucking smells like it too."**

'_Not now Shukaku.' _More laughter met Gaara's ears and he decided to bring his sand out just in case he needed it.

"Finally I've waited so long for this moment, the bastard Kage, the one who killed my son is finally alone and I can finally kill you, it took a while but I finally managed to get rid of those pesky ANBU surrounding you. You here that Daisuke, daddy will finally get your murderer." His last sentence was said while looking up.

Gaara's eyes opened wide as he quickly realized what was happening, he must have killed this mans child while he was still killing people in order to prove his existence.

"I apologize for what happened, but please understand that I-" "You don't get to talk!" Quickly the man went through many hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground. "**Demon Art: Banishing Jutsu." **Gaara had just enough time to throw a sand bullet at his attacker. However he noticed two things. One there was a seal area underneath his feet that was quickly pulling him underground, and two, his attacker was melting, literally, his skin was dripping off of him while his eyes were melting out of their sockets. The strangest part was his unknown killer was laughing the whole time. He tried to use his sand to pull him out, however he felt to weak to use his sand. Just before being completely pulled underground he heard Shukaku yell " **You fucking dumbass!" **Then all he saw was darkness.

Fiore x773

Two men were walking along an island shore, both of them wore what looked like dark crimson bathrobes with a brown belt, blue pants and a helmet that covered the upper part of there face with a strange looking H on the front of it. They were both having what looked like a humorous conversation.

"So the guy looks at me and goes 'I'm too tired to work,' and I go 'why don't you take a nice long rest' and the guy gets all happy until I stab him right in the throat. Then I'm like 'take a really long break.' Hahahaha, I tell ya' these slaves just don't understand that they're building a tower to bring back the mighty Zeref. They should be thrilled that they get to be involved in something like this."

The second man chuckles before something catches his eye. "Check it out, a dead guy." The first man looks at the body of the red haired teen with a giant gourd on his back, completely covered in mud. Before smacking his friend in the back of the head, "you idiot his chest is moving up and down. Let's bring him inside and put him in a cell." The second man grins before looking at the body. "Welcome to the Tower of Heaven kid."

"…**ke up!"**

"**Ga… wak… up!"**

"**Dammit I said wake up!"**

Gaara opened his eyes to find himself inside his mindscape it was completely covered in sand except the bars keeping the Ichibi locked inside, they were four giant steel bars that resembled a cage with a seal tag keeping the cage closed,

"What happened to me?"

"**You're newest stalker decided to say hello by preforming some crazy jutsu on you that did something weird to us."**

"What does that mean?"

"**Well, first of all I think this is the most you've spoken with me since you stopped calling me 'mother' *****snicker.**** ***

"Answer the question Shukaku."

"**Well someone's in a bad mood." **"Shukaku." **" Fine, first of all since that technique was meant for defeating demons, not annoying little red heads with demons inside of them which is why you are pathetically weak right now."**

That made Gaara's pale, if he was in a weak state right now then the Ichibi could… **"Calm down, like I said it was meant for demons so I'm in worse shape than you right now, shit if Kurama saw me right now he'd point and say 'I told you that you're the weakest' fucking flea bag pisses me off so much…" **

"Shukaku, what else happened?"

"**Huh? Oh right you're going to be absolutely useless for a long while 'cause when you got attacked all of my chakra that was flowing through your system was pulled out of you so violently your chakra coils and pathways were damaged. It isn't unfixable but I can't heal you until I have all my strength back, also no jutsu until you're completely back to full health or you may permanently fuck yourself up. Which means you can't use your shield of sand until your better. Plus healing you is going to take about the same amount of time as it will take to heal myself, tch some Kazekage you turned out ****to be… Oh****yeah and some little girl has been trying to wake you up for like five minutes."**

Gaara stared at the Ichibi for a few seconds with a raised imaginary eyebrow before Shukaku got annoyed. **"What the hell our you looking at you little shit?" **Gaara blinked and then responded. "I'm just curious as to why you seem to be helping me right now, usually if I have questions you simply respond with, kill that small child and I'll think about it, so I'm simply trying to figure out what you gain from helping me."

"**What can I say, I'm fucking bored, anyway that's all so piss off I'm gonna take a nap."**

Gaara nodded his head before closing his eyes and disappearing from in front of Shukaku. _**'So, wonder how that red headed little punk is going to react to being in a different world. *Snicker. * This'll be good."**_

Outside Gaara was sleeping on the floor while a red headed girl was yelling in his ear. "Hey, c'mon wake up mister." *Poke* *poke* "MISTER!"

"Erza, I don't think that's going to help." An old man with a beard and long eyebrows said.

"But jiji he's been asleep for a whole day if he doesn't wake up soon then the guards will get mad."

The old man gave Erza a kind smile. She was a kind girl and he felt bad that she had ended up as a slave, so he tried to make it as fun as possible for her buy telling stories of when he was in his guild Fairy Tail, but being as old as he was there were times when he just needed to sleep after working in the tower, but maybe this new boy would be able to help him. He looked at Erza and sweat dropped when he saw that she was pulling his cheeks to wake him up.

The first thing Gaara registered was pain, He snapped open his eyes to see the face of a red headed little girl for a second, before she fell backwards at the quick opening of his eyes.

Gaara felt his cheeks snap back, and a slight headache from his low chakra, when Gaara stood up and looked around he noticed that he was in some type of cell, but that who would arrest him and risk war with Sunagakure. He also noticed that he didn't have his sand armor, or his gourd of sand.

He felt someone tugging on his shirt, and looked down to see the red headed girl from before "Hi I'm Erza, what's your name?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at Erza, making her take a step back, while Gaara was trying to figure out why a little girl would be inside of a prison. Erza thought that maybe he didn't like kids, until she heard "I am Gaara, do you know where I am?"

Erza smiled at him before she registered his question, she didn't know how to tell someone that they were a slave, she was relieved however when jiji told Gaara for her "I'm sorry to say Gaara that you are a slave in the Tower of Heaven."

Gaara looked up and saw that an elderly man had answered him and made his way over, while Erza was distracted by her thoughts of playing with her new friend.

He was a slave? He was Kazekage who in their right mind would turn a Kage into a slave? However he had never heard of any place called the Tower of Heaven.

"Excuse me, I don't believe I got your name." The old man smiled at Gaara "My name is Rob." Gaara nodded at the new information, "Rob, where exactly is this Tower of Heaven located in the Elemental Nations?"

Rob gained a confused look after hearing that question. "Elemental Nations? I've never heard of them, but to answer your question, I believe that this tower is located just off the coast of Fiore."

Now Gaara looked confused. How could you not have heard of the Elemental Nations, it was the only continent in the world, and where was this Fiore, he'd never heard of it before, and being Kage you had to be fairly familiar with every country, in order to be ready for war as well and jobs. That's when it dawned on him. _'Shukaku!'_

"**You called red?"**

'_What are you not telling me?'_

"**I'm hurt that you could possibly think that I would keep something so important as, I don't know, being transported to another world from you. Oops did I forget to tell you that? ***_**Snicker. * **_**"**

Gaara however was not laughing _'A different world? Shukaku what are you talking about?'_

Shukaku rolled his eyes before answering. **"I mean exactly what I say, that crazy guy sent you to a different world. You can be really dense sometimes, you know that red? Before you say anything about me being a liar, you should know that the jutsu that the nutty shinobi used was made to send demons to another world, it worked, obviously and since you have demon chakra inside you as well you got to tag along for the ride."**

Rob looked at Gaara questionably; he looked spaced out after being told that the tower was located on the coast of Fiore, but what got Rob thinking was what the boy said earlier. Asking where the tower was located in the Elemental Nations. He had never heard of these Nations before, perhaps they were an island far away from the rest of the countries. It would explain how he had never heard of them before, and why Gaara seemed confused after hearing that he was in Fiore.

"Excuse me Gaara, but you mentioned a country called the Elemental Nations before, I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me about them."

Gaara snapped back to reality after hearing Robs question, _'It may not be a good idea to draw to much attention to myself without knowing how this world works first." _"I would not mind, but may I ask about Fiore first?"

Rob nodded his head and began explaining how Fiore was run by the king, who s the head of the government, and anything related to magic is overseen by the magic council. At the words magic Gaara looked as if Kankuro told him that he was giving up puppets forever. _'So, this is a world of magic.' _Gaara wondered if this magic was anything like chakra, because if it were then he would have a much easier time trying to find a way home, than in a world where magic and chakra were nothing more then myth, and children stories. "Is this magic similar to chakra?" Gaara knew it was stupid to ask, Shukaku may be telling a lie, however after listening to this mans explanation he decided it would be hard to make up something so convincing, and look so serious while saying it.

His question seemed to make Rob smile, as he held up one hand and fire seemed to be dancing in his palm. "I don't know what chakra is, however this is magic."

Gaara stared at the fire, he didn't see the old man make any hand seals, and to use any form of the five basic elements requires them, even the most simple of jutsu requires them.

"You mentioned chakra which I'm guessing is something similar if not the same as magic, which means you are a mage, am I correct Gaara?" The old man said with a knowing smile, but before Gaara could answer he heard the cell door open and a man, he who he believed was a guard stepped in.

"Alright slaves, time to get back to work." **  
**

**And, I'm going to stop here. Like I said this is my first Fanfiction so please give me some tips in the reviews. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to those who gave tips. All right here's the next chapter. This is basically all of the tower of heaven chapter for Gaara, and that's basically because I can't really stretch out a year in the tower. So I just did Gaara's whole experience in the tower. So let's get started right away.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, or Naruto**

"**Shukaku/Demon" Talking**

'_**Shukaku/Demon' Thinking**_

"**Jutsu/Spells"**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

_Flashback _

Chapter: 2

Fiore X774

Gaara lay against the wall of his cell and closed his eyes in order to relax. He had been working in the tower for a little more than a year, and in that time he had learned much more about this world called Earthland and how it was similar to the Elemental Nations from Rob, for example, this world relied on magic guilds to solve there problems, and any guild that breaks the law and doesn't disband becomes a dark guild. Much like how hidden villages solved problems in the Elemental nations, and any shinobi that left the village became a missing-nin. However murder was actually a crime here, Gaara was thankful that he learned that now or else it would have caused him a lot of problems later on.

However the most important thing that Gaara learned were the similarities between magic and chakra. He learned that magic, like chakra, is a form of energy that is located inside of the body, but that's where the similarities stopped. Unlike chakra, magic doesn't flow through a circulatory system and is present in every cell of the human body as well is the spirit, whereas magic was simply the physical representation of the spirit that reacted when it connect with nature, like the fireball Rob created when Gaara and him first met.

Something else that Gaara learned that greatly surprised him was that ninety percent of this world couldn't use magic. It was similar to the Elemental Nations in the sense that civilians didn't have enough chakra to be able to use any jutsu, or do any techniques like water walking, but after hearing that Gaara became worried about his odds of finding a way home. After all, if only ten percent of this world could use magic then how many of those people were likely to actually study it, and even then how many would work on a jutsu, or spell as they were called here, that would allow someone to travel to different worlds. Gaara however was not detoured so easily, after all he had to get back to his people of Sunagakure. They were counting on him to be a leader, and what kind of leader gets sent to another world.

"Nii-san, are you asleep?"

Gaara opened his eyes and saw the red hair of the little girl named Erza. She had taken to calling him nii-san for the random reason of having a similar hair color; Gaara thought is was a nine-year-old girl wanting some sort of brother figure, something he never had, so he simple didn't say anything. Shukaku however, almost deafened Gaara with his laughter.

"No Erza I'm simply resting."

That answer made Erza frown.

"Nii-san you need to sleep. Jiji once told me that you need lots of sleep in order to be healthy, and look; you have bags around your eyes."

Gaara sighed as Erza went on about getting enough sleep. It had all started one night when Erza woke up from a dream and saw him staring into space. She had asked him if he couldn't sleep. To which he stated that he rarely slept. Gaara can honestly say that he never saw a child's eyes grow so big. Unfortunately it had started a big thing about getting enough sleep, and getting punished for not no doing work.

Gaara had thought about lying and telling Erza that it was because of his magic that he couldn't sleep and stopping the whole thing right there. Which wouldn't have been a total lie seeing as how Shukaku was the reason he didn't sleep, and in this world Shukaku would technically be considered a living mass of magic. But seeing as how he couldn't even preform the most basic of jutsu she probably would have either thought it was a lie, or pester him about his magic.

That was another thing that worried Gaara, his chakra, he knew Shukaku was still healing himself and it would be some time before he could start healing him, but if Shukaku healed himself first, then that would mean he could posses Gaara with ease. Also Shukaku had said his chakra coils as well as his chakra pathway were damaged. If they can't be fixed then how will he be able to break out, let alone go back to being Kazekage?

"Nii-san are you even listening?"

Gaara blinked out of his stupor before replying.

"No, I was not."

Erza through her hands up in frustration, and was about to go on another rant about sleep before she was interrupted by another voice.

"Leave him be Erza, I'm sure there's a reason he doesn't sleep."

Both Erza and Gaara looked over to see the old form of Rob. Gaara remembered how the old man had asked Gaara all about the Elemental Nations, and what chakra was after explaining about Fiore and how it works. Gaara decided to say that the Elemental Nations worked the same way as Fiore, and Rob accepted the lie. Which didn't surprise Gaara, he was a shinobi after all, and they were practically trained to lie.

"But jiji…"

"What if I tell you another story?"

Erza immediately brightened up

"Ok"

Rob laughed as Erza ran over to listen to his story, while Gaara smiled slightly. It was nice to see the girl happy. It was an emotion that he rarely had as a child, and he hoped that Erza would be able to have more moments like these in the future.

_One Year later_

"I'm Jellal Fernandes. Nice to meet you guys."

Gaara looked over to see Erza with a small group of children, apparently four of the children had all come from a different area in the tower, but someone from their cell had tried to escape so the guards had to move the prisoners to another cell. Other people say that pieces of him can still be found on the ceiling. The children had introduced themselves as Sho, Simon, Milliana, and Wally. They had moved in a few weeks ago, and had become friends with Erza. Then, the blue haired boy got thrown in with them today after his town was raided for slaves.

"I'm Erza."

"Just Erza, don't you have a last name?"

Erza looked down, suddenly depressed.

"I don't know."

"Way to go Jellal, now you made her upset."

Simon suddenly smacked his fist into his palm.

"I know, Gaara, what's your last name. I mean you two are brother and sister right? So you could just use his."

The other kids seemed to like the idea and looked over at him expectantly. Even Erza looked over, however Gaara quickly dashed their hopes.

"I do not have a last name."

Gaara Honestly didn't see the problem, he never had a last name and never need one. He had always been Sabaku no Gaara, or Gaara the Kazekage.

"Why don't we just call her Scarlet, like her hair?

Everyone looked at Jellal after his announcement. While Wally looked at Jellal like he grew a second head.

"You can't just give someone a name like they're a pet! What-"

"I like it"

Everyone looked at Erza as she interrupted Wally.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you."

Jellal looked happy that Erza enjoyed the name that he gave, and then he smiled at Gaara.

"Guess that makes you Gaara Scarlet."

Gaara looked over at Jellal with half lidded eyes making Jellal take a step backwards. Erza quickly took his attention away from Jellal.

"You don't have to be Gaara Scarlet if you don't want to."

"**Aww isn't that precious, the children gave Gaara a name, That's so cute I think I'll be sick, and look at those eyes, you can't say no to those eyes. Not unless you carve them out with a rusty spoon."**

'_Be silent Shukaku.'_

"**Fine, but because of that I'm gonna slow down your healing. Take that Fucker." **

Gaara sighed mentally, Shukaku had told him a weak ago that it would take him a few months in order to heal his chakra system completely. So with it slowed down it could take a year to finally be healed. Gaara shook his head to get back to reality. He didn't really care about last names, so being called Gaara Scarlet wasn't a problem for him. Concluding that it would have no negative effects, minus a slightly more annoying Shukaku. Gaara did something he saw parents and siblings do while he was a child. He put his hand on Erza's head.

"I have no issue being called Gaara Scarlet."

With that Gaara took his hand away from Erza, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes. However before he did, he noticed Erza smiling brighter than he had ever seen.

Fiore X776

"So I am finally healed? This better not be a joke Shukaku."

Gaara looked up at Shukaku, while he was in his mindscape. He had been without Chakra for three years, and he was hoping that this wasn't some sort of cruel joke that Shukaku was trying to play.

"**I ain't kidding **_**Scarlet **_**you're as good as new, unfortunately."**

Gaara sighed as Shukaku called Scarlet once again. The giant tanuki had decided to call him by his new last name after Gaara had accepted it. He knew that the Ichibi would be calling him that for some time so decided to just bear with it.

"**Hey punk, that bratty little red head is giving some sort of motivational speech, something about breaking out. So fuck off and go get your sand."**

Gaara nodded his head and closed his eyes. When he reopened them he was met with Erza rallying the rest of the slaves.

"So if we want out of here we have to fight, for our lives, for our freedom!"

Gaara looked at Erza and quickly realized she only had one eye.

"**No fucking way! I wanted to do that, I swear, I'll skin whoever did it. Fuck that pisses me off. Quick Red, she still has one eye left. Get a rusty spoon and carve that baby out."**

'_Shukaku, you are beginning to irritate me.'_

"**Wait. I'm just pissing you off now? Fuck! I need to step up my game."**

Gaara ignored the rest off Shukaku's rant as walked out of the cell.

"Nii-san where are you going? You need to get a weapon so we can fight for our freedom."

Gaara looked back to see Erza holding a pickaxe in one hand, and the lid of a barrel in the other.

"That is exactly where I am going Erza, to get my weapon."

Gaara then tried to locate his sand gourd, and saw that it was on the first floor in the storeroom, and took off in that direction. His statement left Erza confused, but after hearing that he had his own weapon gave Erza some hope, maybe he was a warrior who could help them get to freedom. With that thought in mind Erza nodded her head as she left to fight in the opposite direction that Gaara went.

Gaara was making his way to the storeroom when he saw three guards making their way to the fight.

"You, stop right there!"

The first guard pointed a staff at Gaara as some sort of circular seal with designs inside of it shot lightning at him. Gaara moved to the left and made his way to the first guard, and before he could do anything Gaara did a spinning quick to the side of his head that knocked him out. The second guard tried to hit Gaara with a club while he was distracted but Gaara did a palm thrust that broke the club in two, he then grabbed the guards shoulders, and thrust his knee into the guards gut causing him to throw up. Gaara quickly spun around and threw the guard into the wall. Gaara then grabbed the third guard by the collar and him so close to his face that their noses were almost touching.

"Where are my clothes?"

Unlike his sand Gaara had no mental connection to his clothes so he couldn't locate them by simply focusing. The guard became unsettled at Gaara's strange calmness before swallowing a lump in his throat and replying.

"We through out the slave's clothes after they're captured."

Gaara narrowed his eyes before head-butting the unhelpful guard and leaving him unconscious on the floor.

Gaara then left for his gourd, and after turning countless corners finally found it. After kicking down the wooden door, he saw it surrounded by food and alcohol. They had likely tried to use it as a container, but since Gaara's the only one who can open it they likely got frustrated and just threw it into storage.

Gaara shrugged on the gourd and shivered at the familiar feeling. He then quickly brought out some sand to create his armor of sand. With his gourd on his back he made his way to the fight.

Rob looked ahead at the wave of magic that was heading his way. He had led a full life and knew that after using too much of his magic after all of these years his body wouldn't be able to take the stress and it would break down. He knew he didn't have much time left but he would use the small amount of time he had to protect Erza and her friends. Rob closed his eyes as pictures of the times he's had with his friends Bob, Goldmine, Porlyuscia, Yajima, and Makarov. He would miss them; his only regret was that Erza had to watch him die. Rob stood there for what felt like forever.

'_Perhaps you don't even feel it when you die' _

Opening his eyes to view the afterlife Rob stared in shock as a giant wall of sand stood in front of him protecting him from the magical wave.

"**Quicksand Waterfall Flow!"**

Rob watched as the sand moved like a wave completely smothering the guards. He looked over at where the voice came from and was surprised to see Gaara with his hand stretched out, carrying a giant gourd on his back.

"Nii-san. You're a mage? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rob watched as Erza began complaining that Gaara was keeping secrets.

"I didn't tell you because you did not ask."

Gaara had decided long ago that explaining that he was actually a shinobi from another world would be to confusing for a young girl to understand, and, in the words of the Nara clan, it would be to troublesome.

Rob began to laugh at Gaara's answer before it turned into a cough.

"Rest Rob-san, I will take over from here."

Rob looked up at Gaara and smiled, before movement behind him caught his eye. He saw a stray magical soldier float behind Gaara. That must have been missed by Gaara's spell. He watched the mage charge up a spell before firing it at Gaara. Rob quickly grabbed Gaara by the shoulder and pushed him out of the way. Gaara watched as the spell hit the old man in the chest and turn him into dust. Before Gaara could send out a sand bullet he saw Erza with one of those magic seals underneath her, and he watched as the strange floating corpse was hit with every weapon in the room.

Gaara watched her pant before she looked at him.

"Nii-san get everyone to the boat, I'm gonna get Jellal."

Deciding that arguing would get them nowhere Gaara nodded his head. As he ushered everyone outside to the docks. After making sure that no one was left behind Gaara began making his way into the tower after noticing that Erza had yet to come back. It was strange, but he had actually grown to care for the red headed girl like a little sister.

"**Hey dip-shit you feel that power? It's dark and nasty. I like it."**

Gaara narrowed his eyes; there shouldn't be anything like this in the tower. If there was Shukaku would have told him a while ago. The only solution that he could come up with is that whatever this dark energy was it was just arriving at the tower now. However what was important now was finding Erza and Jellal and bringing them back to the boat. Gaara then began sensing for Erza and he located her at the top of the tower, he then began running up the wall to get to her.

When Gaara arrived at the top floor he noticed Erza backing away from Jellal as he raised his hand and pointed his palm at her with a strange seal on it. Gaara quickly landed to grab Erza, but before he could anything there was a flash of light, and all he saw was darkness.

When Gaara opened his eyes he noticed two things. One he was staring at the sky, and two, he found it hard to breathe. Gaara looked down he saw that Erza was asleep on top of his lungs. Standing up with Erza in his arms Gaara looked around and realized that they were no longer inside of the tower, in fact the tower was nowhere in sight. Gaara smiled slightly and looked at Erza. Gaara closed his eyes as he felt the wind hit his face. They were finally free.

**And that's another chapter done. Any ideas, suggestions, tips, or even a complaint would be appreciated. I enjoy reading helpful reviews. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, here is the next chapter. And thanks to everyone for your reviews. I will do my best to improve my writing and make this story more enjoyable. So here's the next chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto. Just my OC's.**

"**Shukaku/Demon" Talking**

'_**Shukaku/Demon' Thinking**_

"**Jutsu/Spells"**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_*Sound effects*_

**XXX**

Chapter: 3

Erza woke up to a feeling of warmth. She slowly opened her eye and was greeted with the site of stars and trees. She was confused until she remembered that Jellal told her that she was not needed, and that she could leave but wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the tower or else her friends and her brother would die. Just thinking about that and how Jellal had changed put Erza on the verge of tears, she put her head into her hands and just as she began to cry she heard a familiar voice.

"Why are you crying?"

Looking up she saw the face of the man whom she called brother. She rubbed her eye thinking it was a dream or an illusion, but when she looked back he was still standing there, looking at her with his arms crossed. She started to cry again, happy that she wasn't alone. And before Gaara could say anything she ran up to him and gave him a hug, crying into his shirt.

Gaara for his part was completely confused as to what was happening. He saw her wake up, and just seconds later she began to cry. It baffled him, sure people cried when they were happy, but the look on her face was pure sadness. So he had asked her why she was crying and the next thing he knows, she's crying into his shirt. He had never dealt with something like this before, so he simply stood there with his arms above his head as she continued to cry. He stood there wondering what to do until Erza began to speak.

"I thought that *_hiccup* _you were still in the tower *_sniff* _with everyone else."

Her grip seemed to tighten around him as if to make sure he was real. It was then that Gaara realized that she needed some sort of comfort. Hesitantly he put his right hand on her back and put his left hand on top of her head. He had seen a parent do this to their crying child back in Suna, and thought that this situation called for the same thing. Everything was quiet except for Erza's sobbing until Shukaku felt like interrupting.

"**I think I'm gonna fucking hurl."**

Gaara sighed as the moment was ruined, and looked down at Erza to see that her head was still pressed against his shirt. Deciding that she needed to rest Gaara took his hands away.

"Erza."

She pulled her face out of Gaara's now tear-stained shirt and looked up.

"It would be for the best if you went to sleep now. We will begin travelling at the earliest possible time tomorrow."

Erza nodded her head and lay on the ground before asking a question.

"Where are we going Nii-san?"

After using his **Third Eye **Gaara had managed to locate a town that was about a four-hour hike from their current location.

"There is a town north of here. That is our destination."

Seemingly accepting the answer, Erza nodded her head and closed her eye as her breathing became slower and heavier signaling that she was asleep. Gaara watched as she fell asleep before looking down at his hands. He was eighteen now, which meant that he had been gone for three years.

'_If time passes the same here as it does back in the Elemental Nations.'_

He quickly reminded himself. For all he knew three years in Earthland could be a measly three seconds back home. But it could also be the other way around. So many questions were floating through his mind. Like, were the people of Sunagakure, his brother and sister, still looking for him? Had they selected a new Kazekage? Perhaps they thought he was dead?

"**No, yes, and probably."**

Feeling his eye twitch in annoyance Gaara decided to ignore the demon for the rest of the night and closed his eyes in relaxation.

**XXX**

Gaara looked down at Erza as they made their way through Moguwara town. She was looking at everything with a wide eye, and running up to shop windows to stare at clothes or pastries. Gaara looked around and noticed people were giving them different looks, it was then that he remembered that Erza and him were still dressed in rags. He looked at the people and saw that some were looking at them with pity, and others looked at them with some kind of superior sneer. He took note of this and had his sand discreetly take all of the ryo, or jewels as they were called here; of anyone who gave them the second look and stored the money inside of his gourd. And anyone who gave them the first look kept their jewels. Luckily, it seemed that only stealing from the second group of people had earned him more than enough money for anything that he needed.

Gaara stopped walking when he heard a loud growl. Looking to see where the noise came from, his eyes rested on the red faced Erza.

"If you were hungry you should have said something."

Erza looked up at Gaara confused.

"But Nii-san… we have no jewels."

Gaara quickly proved her wrong by having his sand bring all of the money that he had collected from the many people of the town. Erza's jaw hit the ground as she stared at all the money. There was easily eight million jewels in his sand. She couldn't help but scream.

"Where did you get so much money?"

Unfortunately Erza's scream attracted much more attention than either of them wanted, and some of the focus was coming from a group of people hiding in the shadows of an alley.

"Where I got the money does not matter. What matters is that we are able to purchase food and clothes."

Erza gained stars in her eye at the prospect of food and clothes before running off toward a restaurant. After they left the restaurant Gaara couldn't help but think of a certain blond knucklehead back home and his love for ramen. After Erza had eaten her dessert, strawberry cake, she asked Gaara if she could order twenty more pieces. Since he didn't feel like having her throw up later, he simply told her that she could have more next time and left.

They next went to a clothing store where Erza bought a white blouse with a red bow and a white skirt, with a pair of black shoes. Gaara had bought a pair of dark grey pants and black sandals, as well as a baggy long sleeved crimson shirt. They had just paid for their clothes and left the store when they were surrounded by a large group of men. All of them were holding weapons, except for the tallest man standing in front of Erza and Gaara It was him who stepped forward. He had military cut black hair and sideburns going down the side of his face. He wore a black muscle shirt that showed of his chest and abs, and brown cargo pants that were ripped at the bottom. He leaned down to get right into Gaara's face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A red headed punk, and a little red headed bitch on some sort of shopping spree? I saw your little show back there kid. How about you give us all the money in that giant nut of yours, and we'll let you go."

Erza stepped closer to Gaara and looked up to see that he hadn't even blinked at the mans threat.

"I suggest you step out of our way before you get hurt."

Erza stared at Gaara in awe. He didn't even look slightly scared. She remembered when he took out that entire group of guards in the tower, but this was different, there was no way he could do it now. By this time people started gathering around to view the exchange.

"You little piece of shit. Do you know who I am? I'm Garret the wind scythe. I was being nice with that offer, but now I'm gonna beat you within an inch of your life, and I'll make you watch as we do the same thing to the shrimp. Get'em boys!"

Erza grabbed onto Gaara's pant leg and closed her eye and waited for the beatings she knew all to well to come, but she only heard Gaara call out three words.

"**Sand Binding Coffins"**

She opened her eye and gasped at the sight. All around her were the thugs, cocooned in sand, with only their heads showing. They looked like they were choking and after a few second their heads fell limp, and Gaara put his hand out, and made the sand form a ring around both him and Erza. For a moment she thought they were dead. As if reading her mind Gaara calmly put a hand on her shoulder.

"I simply prevented the air from travelling from their lungs, and to their brains. They will be fine in an hour."

"You little bastard. You're gonna get it now. You ain't the only mage here; I'll cut you to pieces with my wind magic!"

Calling attention back to him. Garret crossed his arms in the shape of an X and uncrossed them to make a dozen crescent shaped air projectiles at Gaara and Erza.

"**Wind Blades!"**

Gaara didn't even blink as a wall of sand was raised to easily protect Erza and himself from the attack. Garret snarled before launching himself at Gaara with a magic incased fist. While Gaara merely stuck out his hand and clenched his fingers into a fist. Erza watched as the sand took on the shape of a giant hand and grabbed Garret before slamming him hard against the ground before throwing him at a building face first. Garret slowly peeled off of the wall before slamming against the street. Garret slowly stood up and turned to face Gaara. His nose was bent to the left and he had blood dripping down his forehead.

"Did you… think that… you… could beat me… so easily?"

He started to laugh before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted onto his back. Everyone who was still conscious had their jaws on the floor. Some kid who had only showed up an hour ago had beaten up this town's worst gang without breaking a sweat. Erza equally astounded, her brother was amazing. She knew that if she was to become strong then there was only one thing to do.

**XXX**

"Please train me!"

Gaara blinked as Erza stared at him. They had just spent the night in a hotel and were on their way to the town. He had overheard a conversation about a powerful wizard guild there whose Guild Master was one of the strongest mages on the continent, and might be able to help him with his problem. It was then that Erza stopped and practically yelled at him to train her to use her magic. The problem wasn't if he would, it was if he could. He remembered Rob's explanation about magic and how it was different than chakra. However this was a perfect time to see exactly how different the to energies were.

"Alright, I will try to train you. We'll begin right now."

Erza smiled and dropped the bag full of clothes that her brother had bought her the day before.

"Sit down, close your eye, and begin focusing on your hand."

Erza nodded and did as she was told. Gaara watched as her face scrunched up in concentration. From what he'd seen magic would appear with some sort of magic seal, and after he remembering Rob's explanation of magic he knew that magic had no main source, because the spirit of a person using magic was the entire source. With that in mind Gaara patiently stood there for a minute until he saw a purple seal appear in front of Erza's hand and a pickaxe formed out of it.

Feeling something in her hand Erza opened her eye to see that a pickaxe had appeared in her hand and smiled up at Gaara, expecting to hear some sort of praise form him, only frown when she heard her brother speak.

"You took to long to bring out your weapon. In a real fight that would get you killed. You will work on this while we make our way to the next town."

Erza nodded her head in determination, and for the next two days she practiced her magic until she collapsed. Determined to have her brother smile and tell her she did a good job. But no matter how many times she practiced the only words she heard from Gaara were. "That took to long." Or "Stop closing your eyes when you call out a weapon." Finally her brother decided that physical conditioning was necessary in order to make her stronger. And she nodded her head in determination once again. Because of that the trip to the next town was made longer by two days, but she stuck it out, all because she wanted Gaara to be proud of her. At first she had only called him nii-san because they had the same colored hair, and since he never said anything she continued to do it. But now, Gaara had done so much for her. He bought her clothes, food, protected her from a group a thugs, and now he was even training her. She decided that she would become a mage who would be able to stand beside her brother, and not simply get in the way. She was knocked out of her daze when Gaara grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"We have reached the next town. It's likely that we will be spending longer than a day here."

She quickly nodded her head before turning around and facing Gaara

"Why would we spend more than a day here?"

"I have a question for the Master of a guild here."

Remembering the stories that Rob used to tell her Erza looked at the town before turning back to Gaara.

"What's the name of the guild?"

"Fairy Tail."

**XXX**

**And there's the end. I truly appreciate the reviews, like I've been saying in the last two chapters, please review. I want to hear how I can improve the story so we can all enjoy it. So please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. I'd like to thank all who read and reviewed, so without anymore stalling, here's the next chapter.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

"**Shukaku/Demon" Talking**

'_**Shukaku/Demon' Thinking**_

"**Jutsu/Spells"**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_*Sound Effects*_

**XXX**

Chapter: 4

Gaara stared at the three-floored building with slightly narrowed eyes. He hoped that after three long years, this would be the answer to his problem. He looked down at the girl to his right, and saw that she was shaking and her one visible eye was wide in excitement. For Erza this was an incredible moment, right in front of her stood the building that Rob would tell her about time and time again. She thought back to what Gaara had told her a few days ago, how they might be staying here more than a day to visit Fairy Tail, and the thought made her think that maybe they were actually joining the famous guild. Movement at the corner of her eye made her look up and see her nii-san moving toward the door without a hint of fear. Even when everybody in the building turned toward the two unfamiliar redheads Gaara calmly scanned the crowed.

"I'm looking for the Guild master."

"Ah, you must be looking for me then."

Gaara looked straight ahead to face the voice, and saw nothing

"Down here."

The voice said, slightly annoyed this time, Gaara looked down to see the shortest old man that he had ever seen wearing orange and blue. For a second he was reminded of Naruto, but that thought was quickly washed away.

"**Looked at him, he's so small, you could put him in your pocket and carry him around. Hey if this guy is poor, does that make him short changed?"**

Deciding to ignore the demon while he made bad jokes about short people. Gaara turned his attention back to the old man.

"Name's Makarov, what can I do for ya?"

"I would prefer it if we could speak somewhere more private."

Makarov shrugged his shoulders before turning around and walking toward a flight of stairs.

"We can speak in my office, but before that I don't believe I got your names."

"I am Gaara, and this is Erza."

Makarov tilted his head before replying.

"You got a last name?"

Just as a Gaara opened his mouth to say that they did not. Before remembering his time in the tower, and closed hi mouth before speaking again

"Scarlet."

Erza looked at her brother in surprise before smiling at the fact that he had decided to keep the last name that they had shared.

"Alright then, let's go have that chat now, shall we?"

"Master, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you barely know those two."

Makarov looked over to a table where a boy with spiky black hair in nothing but his underwear was sitting with a brunette girl in a yellow dress.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Gray. Also you're naked again."

Gaara watched as the boy began to frantically search for his clothes before looking at Erza.

"Remain here, I will be back soon."

Ezra's shoulders visibly sagged before she nodded her head in agreement.

Gaara turned back to Makarov, as he was lead up the stairs and into a room that had a desk in the middle of it with the back of the chair to the window, as well as a floor safe on the right side of the room. Makarov took a seat behind the desk and folded his hands together while he looked at Gaara.

"So, what was it that you needed to speak to me about privately?"

"I need help getting back to my world."

Makarov's brow furrowed when he heard what Gaara had said. In truth the jinchuuriki knew that the Guild master would either think he was crazy, or he might believe that he was from another world. Unfortunately, it was most likely the first option.

"You're from Edolas too, huh?"

Gaara's eyes opened in surprise before narrowing in confusion.

"No, I'm from the Elemental Nation."

This time, Makarov's eyes widened in surprise.

"Another world then Edolas? Perhaps you should tell me everything that has happened up until now."

So Gaara told him how a crazed man had used a jutsu that sent demons to other worlds. He knew that Shukaku was likely the answer to his problem, and reluctantly admitted to being a demon container. At the mention of the tailed-beast Makarovs eyes practically shot out of his head before he regained his composure and told Gaara to continue. Gaara then told Makarov how he regained consciousness inside of the tower of heaven, and his three years inside of the tower before escaping and finding his way to Fairy Tail.

Makarov leaned back in his seat after hearing the Gaara's story. Not only had he learned of his friend Robs' death, but he also discovered that the boy sitting in front of him was actually a host to a demon. Of course he had a feeling there was something powerful within the boy, but to think it was a demon was unbelievable. However Makarov didn't care about what was sealed inside of the boy, the only thing that concerned him was if Gaara would hurt any of his children, and since Gaara had arrived with his own surrogate sister, the old Guild master doubted that Gaara would try and hurt anyone of Fairy Tail. Then there was the problem of getting him back to his own world; there were a few problems with that. The first of them being that he had never heard of the Elemental Nations before, and by Gaara's the two worlds used different energies when it came to spells or jutsu, which could mean that only someone else who used chakra, like Gaara, could send him back, at the cost of their own life no less.

The final complication was that there was simply nobody who studied dimensional travel magic. Makarov could honestly say there were four people studying that branch of magic, and not one of them have ever managed to have even the slightest breakthrough. But when he looked into the eyes of the man across from him Makarov could see a fire in his eyes that refused to believe there was no way back to his home. With that Makarov decided what to do.

"I'm sorry to say that I can't think of any way to help you get back home."

Just as Gaara was about to get up and leave, the Guild master raised his hand and stopped him.

"However, what I can do is offer you and your sister a place in Fairy Tail. I realize it might conflict with your plan of getting home, but as a Guild master I hear news about the magical community much faster than people from the streets, and I assure you that if I hear anything about dimensional travel you'll be the first to know. And if you do eventually leave, then your sister won't be left alone."

"And if I am to join you guild, what will I have to do?"

"All you have to do is take jobs and enjoy yourself while you're here."

Gaara looked down as he weighed his options. On one hand this could be trap, after all people don't normally offer someone with a demon sealed inside of them a place in any type of family, but the offer may also be genuine and Gaara could just be paranoid.

"**Oi, shithead!"**

'_Shukaku?'_

"**No, it's a fucking tree. Of course it's me you asshole!"**

'_What do you want?'_

"**Take the midgets deal."**

'_Why, are you giving me advice?'_

"**Cause if I don't, you'd end up sitting here all day, also I just ran out of short jokes."**

'_As much as I want to disagree, you are right.'_

"**Course I'm right."**

Gaara looked back up at Makarov to see him patiently waiting for his answer.

"Very well, I will join your guild."

"And your sister?"

"I believe she has always wanted to join Fairy Tail."

Makarov smiled while he walked to the door.

"Great, now let's introduce you to everyone shall we?"

**XXX**

Erza sat at an empty table while she waited for her brother to finish speaking with the Guild master. It had already been five minutes.

'_What are they talking about? How much longer will they be? Why couldn't I go in with nii-san?'_

She thought that Gaara and the master might be speaking about them joining the guild, that was defiantly what she hoped they were talking about, but then again they could be talking about something else. One thing she did know was that wherever her brother went she went. All of these thoughts were going through her head when she was suddenly brought back to reality by an outside voice.

"Erza. I will be joining this guild, you are welcome to join as well."

Erza looked up to her brother standing in front of her with his arms crossed. She quickly nodded her head in confirmation, and watched Gaara turn his head to the railing of the second floor and nod his head. She watched as Makarov nodded his head as well.

"Fairy Tail, I want you to meet are newest members. Erza and Gaara Scarlet."

At this Makarov pointed to the two red heads as everyone turned to see them.

"And with that, let's throw our newest members a party!"

**XXX**

Sword met sand as Erza charged again. She grit her teeth as she got back up, and charged her brother once again.

'_This time I've got him.'_

She swung her sword to the right and just as the sand came up to block it she stopped her swing and spun around to hit her brother. But just as she was finishing her spin more sand shot up and hit her in the back sending her face first into the ground.

Gaara sighed as Erza was once again stopped. It had been three weeks since they had joined and in that time Gaara had discovered something about Erza's magic. Not only could she summon weapons and dismiss them. She could also summon and equip armor or clothes, after he had found that out he had bought Erza chest armor, which she rarely took off, and more weapons. Most of them being swords. After that he began to make Erza's training much more challenging, but instead of complaining she took on everything without a even complaining once. Then he had bought an apartment where both him and Erza stayed.

After all that was done Gaara began taking jobs just as the master had told him to do, and Erza had wanted to go on a job with him, so Gaara decided that before she could go on one, she had to hit him at least once during her training. Of course that was only part of it, she simply wasn't at the level where she could lay so much as a finger on him in a fight. So Gaara wanted to see if she was capable of recognizing a stronger opponent. So far, she wasn't. That however, didn't go for the black haired boy named Gray who would challenge her to fights whenever he got the chance. Even though he would always end up covered in bruises after a fight without even scratching Erza.

Gaara rubbed his eyes as he watched Erza constantly be thrown back. Many of the gentle taps that Gaara used to deflect Erza's blows could be lethal shots while in the field.

"That is enough training for today. I will be leaving for a job soon."

"Wait… nii-san. Just… a few more… minutes."

Gaara watched as she slowly stood up as sweat covered her face, both eyes looking at him in determination. He remembered how she had received a new eye after a few days, and how this one could see through illusions. It took some work away from Gaara, because now he didn't have to train her how to dispel illusions.

"We are done for the day. We will continue your training when I return from my job. Remember to practice your swordsmanship."

Erza reluctantly nodded her head as Gaara began to walk away. It was unfortunate that he didn't know too much about kenjutsu, but he told her what he could, and was surprised to see how she that she made up for her lack of knowledge with strength and skill. In fact she was skilled with every weapon that was put into her hands.

He decided to take another look at the job that he had decided to take, and had his sand bring the flyer out of his gourd.

**Rank: A**

**Reward: 900,000 J**

**Job: Bandit/Dark mage removal**

**Description: There have been reports of bandits invading Banida town and preventing import and export from the town. There have also been reports that they are accompanied by one or more dark mage(s).**

He remembered how Makarov explained how the job system worked, and couldn't help but think of being a genin when he heard about D-rank and C-rank missions. He let Erza on those kinds of jobs, since there wasn't much risk with them.

Makarov had asked him what level his skills were at, and Gaara had told him he could easily do A-rank or even S-class missions. But since there was a test similar to that of a chunin or jounin exams that one needed to take before being able to take S-class mission. He was only allowed to take A-rank. It didn't bother Gaara in the slightest; he didn't care about the rank of his job. What he cared about was going home, but Makarov had assured him that when he heard any sort of news about dimensional travel Gaara would be the first to know. So until then he would take jobs and live as a Fairy Tail mage.

**XXX**

**All right that's chapter four, I have read all of your reviews, and I just want you to know that I will make next chapter much longer than this one. I promise you guys that. So until then please review and tell me if I made any mistakes and how I can make this story better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I'd just like to say that my updates will be rather random. I will defiantly try my best to get out a few chapters per month, but with school I don't know when I'll have the time. Any way here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

"**Shukaku/Demon" Talking**

'_**Shukaku/Demon' Thinking**_

"**Jutsu/Spells"**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Flashback_

_*Sound Effects*_

**XXX**

Chapter: 5

The first thing Gaara noticed after exiting the forest that led to Banida town was that it was a complete wreck. Buildings had holes in their roof and walls, the streets were cracked, and there were very little people walking around on the streets, and the people that were looked half dead and starved. In the back of his head he heard Shukaku telling him to end their miserable lives, but that thought was quickly repressed. If he killed them then he wouldn't be able to complete the mission. And he found it more then likely that Makarov would be less willing to give him information. After realizing that he was wasting precious time. Gaara made his way to the town leaders office.

While walking through the town Gaara noticed everyone eying him suspiciously, some people began to move into their homes, mainly woman, while some of the men came out of their homes carrying kitchen utensils. He felt his eyebrow slowly turn into a questioning look when he realized that they were planning to use these as weapons. And he smiled when he saw that one man had a fork as a weapon. These people were terrible at this. He was brought out of his thoughts when a short chubby man approached him. Gaara looked at the man with a smile tugging at the right side of his face. Everything about him was fat, his big nose took up most of the room on his face, and his fat fingers scratched at the fold in between his chins. He was quickly reminded of the famous Akimichi clan of Konoha. He was shaken from his thoughts when the man began to speak rather angrily.

"We've had enough of you bastards terrorizing our town. We might not be able to fight ten or twenty of you, but we sure as hell can take one of you down."

Gaara looked at the man for a second, before smirking.

"What's so damn funny you asshole?"

"I am not a bandit. I am a mage sent to help your village."

The man seemed to take a step back in surprise, before stepping forward again while looking at Gaara with an unconvinced look.

"Can you prove it."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. If Gaara didn't show anything with a guild mark on it than these people would attack. And Gaara would be forced to retaliate. It was generally frowned upon to attack a client. Client gets hurt, and you don't get paid. He was lucky that Makarov had talked him into getting a mark. He refused to be marked by a group outside of Sunagakure, as that would be seen as treason. However Makarov assured him that the moment he left the guild for his home, the tattoo would disappear. He was still hesitant, after all what sort of tattoo disappears, but he reminded himself that this wasn't his world and decided to take a risk. He was grateful for the mark when people began to demand to see it or else they wouldn't give him the job.

Gaara rolled up his sleeve to show the crimson Fairy Tail mark on his right shoulder. Everyone in the crowd, seemed to let out a breath they were all holding after they saw the symbol of Fairy Tail. The fat man let a smile appear on his face before waving at Gaara to tell him that he wanted to talk privately with Gaara. After a minute of walking Gaara walked into an office with an old wooden desk, a bookcase, and a broken window. The fat man sat down behind the desk, and Gaara sat on the other side.

"The name's Mayer Rosslow. I hope I didn't offend you, it's just that we can't be to careful right now, what with those bandits and dark mages attacking every week."

"My name is Gaara Scarlet, and your concern for your people is understandable."

It was annoying but Gaara had noticed that people would give him this weird look if he didn't tell him his new surname. He didn't understand why people were so hung up on this, it wasn't as if people would get a prize for knowing his last name.

"Let's cut strait to business Gaara, those bastard have been coming for two months now and every time they show up they take three woman, three children, and a good chunk of our food. If we don't hand them over they start killing people, and destroying our homes. They claim it's to usher in a new era, but a new era has nothing to do with what there doing, they're nothing but monsters."

After listening to Rosslows speech Gaara closed his eyes in thought. It would be best to deal with this immediately, he wasn't sure what this group was capable of so waiting for them to come into town would likely end with many civilian casualties, but if Gaara fought them at there base then there would be no telling how many there were. Deciding that his best course of action would be to fight them on their home turf. Gaara opened his eyes and looked at Rosslow.

"Where is this group located?"

The man considered the question for a minute before looking back at Gaara.

"I don't know exactly, but they come from the northern part of the forest."

Nodding at the information Gaara stood to leave, but was stopped by the mayor.

"If it's possible, would you mind bringing back the people they took. I know that they might be dead, but if they aren't then please bring them home. And be careful, they're a group of bandits, but they also have a few dark mages with them. We weren't sure when we sent out the flyer, but know we know for sure. I've seen four mages come into town, and all of them are dangerous."

"Can you tell me anything about their abilities?"

"I don't know to much about magic but I've seen what these people can do. One of them can move faster than we can blink, the second can make weapons appear out of nowhere, the third one can control sand. And the last one blew a man up after snapping his fingers."

Gaara nodded after he heard the information, and left to find the group. The information was helpful, he only people who concerned him were the first and fourth mage. The other two caused him no worry at all. He was actually intrigued by them. If he could examine the man with a similar magic than Erza then her training could improve even more. The man who could control sand was more of a test for Gaara. He wanted to compare his jutsu to this mans magic. It was a fight that would be able to give him an even better grasp of magic. With that thought in mind Gaara made his way into the forest.

**XXX**

Gaara was crouched behind a bush as two men with axes sat in front of a giant stone building. The walls had two guard towers, one on the left and another on the right. It was likely a military outpost of some sort that had been abandoned. After using his **Third Eye **Gaara saw that there was nobody inside of them. He thought it was stupid at first, but then realized that the bandit group likely believed that no one would have the courage to attack them. Clearly they were wrong. The wooden door was slightly cracked open confirming that it was unlocked. The men were leaning against the wall with their weapons resting on the ground. They were also thinking that they weren't about to be attacked anytime soon. And looked like they were about to fall asleep. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Gaara focused on the area around their feet and cause it to turn into sand. The guards didn't notice the change until Gaara had the sand around their feet grab their mouths so that they couldn't call for help.. He then made the sand travel to their necks and choke them. He waited for their eyes to roll back and when they did. He let them go and watched them drop to the ground.

He then made his way up to the door and heard the voices of many people inside. had some of his sand move through the crack in the door. After placing two fingers on his close left eye Gaara saw the inside of the building. It had a spiral staircase in the far left corner of the room, leading to a basement as well as a second floor. In the middle of the room were tables that were filled by men carrying swords, axes, spears, and club. Most of them were drinking beer, and all of them were talking incredibly loud.

He noticed two men sitting at a table with no alcohol and seemed to be sitting in silence. They were both sitting so that they faced the door so Gaara was able to get a good look at the two. The first man was skinny with long arms and legs. His black hair stood up so that he looked like a paintbrush. He wore black track pants with a white stripe going down the side and no shirt to show his lack of muscles. On his right pectoral Gaara noticed a dark green N with a cut through the middle.

The second man had a white dress shirt with no sleeves to show his muscles and a gold chain around his neck. He had black dress pants on with black dress shoes. His green hair stuck out on all sides like some sort of porcupine. On his left shoulder Gaara could make out the image of an N cut through the middle just like the skinny man beside him. It was this that made Gaara realize that these were two of the dark mages that Rosslow had told him about. He knew that sitting here wondering which one's they were would get him no where so he decided to simply do things the Naruto way.

After calling back his sand Gaara closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and slamming his hands against the ground. The ground behind him quickly changed into a sea of sand before it rose up and broke down the wall in front of him. He heard a many voices scream in shock before he stood up and enters the now sand covered fort. At first glance he thought that everyone had been buried alive. He was proven wrong when sand shot into the air and the two men with guild marks stood up and simply brushed the sand off of themselves. It was the skinny one who began speaking first.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you piece of shit!"

"I am Gaara Scarlet of Fairy Tail. I have been sent to stop you."

The skinny one gnashed his teeth together after hearing the name Fairy Tail. His companion gained a look of annoyance before stepping forward.

"So you're from Fairy Tail? You better hope that was a slip of the tongue because if you are from that worthless guild we'll have to kill you slowly. It would be fair after your guild attacked ours. Only five of us were able to escape."

Gaara looked unimpressed at the insult and statement. However inside he was curious about this fifth member. Perhaps this fifth mage was the one in charge of the operation. Either way Gaara would deal with him when the need arose. Right now he needed to deal with these two. He flicked his wrist to make sand shoot up at the duo. The one with spikey hair dove out of the way and the skinny one blurred out of existence before reappearing a few feat away from his original spot. He sneered at Gaara before jumping from foot to foot with his hands raised as fist in the air.

"You'll have to move a lot faster than that if you want to hit me fuck-nut."

The spiky haired man rose up and looked at Gaara with a mocking smile.

"Did you actually think you could hit me with sand? Here's something you probably hadn't considered. I'm a sand mage too. A better one then you actually."

Gaara watched the man raise waved and felt a gentle tug at the back of his mind. Nothing happened which made Gaara raise an eyebrow and the man's smile fell from his face.

"Oi Shiro, quit fucking around at attack."

"I'm trying Enzo, but nothing's happening."

"The fuck does that mean, it worked when you got us out. Why the shit won't it do anything now?"

"I don't know, but the sand feels different now."

Gaara watched the two bicker back and forth, and noted that Shiro's problem was that he was likely trying to control Gaara's sand. Which wouldn't listen to him as it was infused with Gaara's chakra. But when he got them out it was probably his chakra was weaker in that area, if he tried to control the sand over there he would be able to, but because he was attempting to do it for where Gaara was standing he wasn't able to. It was an interesting fact that he would have to remember.

"Fuck it I'll deal with this punk since you're so useless."

Gaara watched Enzo once again blur out of sight before his sand rose up and caught a fist that was mere inches from his nose. He was fast but he had to slow down before he hit something, it made him visible enough so that he could be stopped. Enzo once again blurred making the sand collapse before falling back to his original position.

"What the fuck? The bastard didn't even move a finger. How the hell did he block me?"

"How should I know?"

"Shut the fuck up Shiro, and for fuck sake do something at least moderately useful."

"I'm trying dammit but this stupid sand won't listen to me."

The banter between the two was beginning to get annoying. So Gaara flicked two fingers up to make the sand below Shiro grab him before slamming him against the roof, and dragging him under the sand.

Enzo stared at the scene before turning to face Gaara.

"You're gonna pay for that ya fucker!"

Enzo blinked out of vision before Gaara created a wall of sand in front of him. He watched as Enzo broke thought the wall and stumbled. And he quickly opened a large hole in front of him and watched as Enzo fell in. He quickly tightened the hole causing Enzo to have his arms stuck as well.

"You asshole. When I get out of here I'm gonna skull fuck you. Here me?"

Gaara simply made a fist and watched his opponent turn blue before passing out.

After a quick scan of the field Gaara put his hands in front of him with the palms facing up. Which made the heads of everyone he had buried pop up.

"**It looks like a head farm. Who should rip one out of the ground and see what happens."**

Before Gaara could respond he heard the sound of clapping coming from the stairs. He turned and saw two more men standing there. One had black hair tied back in a ponytail with his eyes closed to look like he was sleeping. He had a white cape on with red pants and a mesh shirt. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He had something on his neck that Gaara suspected was the same symbol that the other two had.

The one who was clapping had striped orange and black hair with a red t-shirt that looked too small on him, and black pants with no pockets. He had a strange smile on his face, as if he was pleased that Gaara had beaten two of his guild mates. His clapping slowly stopped

"Well, that was an impressive display of power Fairy Tail mage. I must say defeating those two is no small feat."

Gaara simply stood there with his arms crossed right now he needed to be aware of anything this man and his partner might do.

"Oh I'm sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Tora, and this is Yin."

In response to hearing his name Yin simply nodded his head at Gaara.

"No need to introduce yourself Gaara we heard your introduction after your spectacular entrance. Our master wasn't very pleased about that mind you, so he sent us down to kill whoever did it. So if you wouldn't mind holding still for a few seconds I'll kill you now."

"**Mine Bomb!"**

Gaara watched as Tora snapped his fingers and jumped back as a seal appeared at his feet before the area was blown up.

"Well this is a problem. You're not dead. Yin deal with him."

Yin simply nodded as he charged toward Gaara and stretched out his hand before a magic seal appeared and a katana came from the seal as he swung it sand shot up and caught the blade. However Yin released the sword and pulled another katana out of a seal with his left hand. He swung again and the sand stopped the blade once again. Yin jumped back as Taro snapped his fingers again.

"**Tagged Detonation."**

Gaara watched the blades light up before exploding and he was tossed back before his sand caught him. He didn't get a moment to breathe as Yin brought an axe down on him. He caught the axe and knocked Yin away with a kick before hearing another snap.

"**Tagged Detonation."**

He tossed the axe away before it exploding like the swords. He looked at Yin to see he was holding a spear in his right hand. Gaara made a fist and grabbed Yin's legs and jumped to the side after hearing a snap.

"**Mine Bomb."**

He rolled onto his feet and saw that Tora had lost his smile, and Yin was trying to pull his feet out of the sand.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, Gaara. Just hurry up and die already."

Gaara ducked Yin's spear. He looked at the trapped man and saw that he was now holding a bow. Gaara quickly called more sand to rise and trap Yin. Forcing him into an immobile prison. Gaara looked over to Tora and saw both hands were raised to snap. Gaara called his sand to strike Tora. And watched Tora snap twice.

"**Double Impact."**

There were two explosions after that. The first disabled Gaara's attack, and the second went off right in front of Gaara. It forced him on his back, and he felt his sand armor fall off. He watched Tora slowly make is way toward Gaara with a bigger smile on his face.

"Well that wasn't to bad was it? Now all you have to do is simply close your eyes and blow up."

Just as Tora raised his hand to snap, Gaara raised his arm.

"**Sand Coffin"**

Tora quickly tried to snap but found that he couldn't move a single finger as he was wrapped in sand.

"Let me out dammit."

Gaara simply returned to his feet and made a fist that caused Tora to pass out. He did the same to Yin, and watched his head slump. He then pulled them both underground before turning in the direction of the stairs. The leader was up those stairs, it was also likely that he had the prisoners with him. After a quick check to make sure nobody was still underground Gaara made his way up the stairs.

**XXX**

**All right so its not that much longer, but I just wanted to get this chapter out. Some of you might be thinking that Gaara was fighting a bunch of weak people, but actually there are two big reasons for that. 1. It's Gaara, the strongest Shinobi of the hidden sand village and 2. This is my first fight scene. If you guys have comments, questions or even ideas. Send them in a review and tell me if I did a bad job, or tell me if I did a good job. Next chapter Gaara is fighting the Guild master. See you guys next time.**


End file.
